


Más de un camino...

by Antauge



Series: Más... [1]
Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: Tezcatlipoca conocía los corazones humanos, también los de otros dioses, todos menos el de este frente a él, pero de esta serpiente en especial conocía su astucia que rivalizaba con la propia.++++++++Spoilers Capitulo 12, un "Y sí..."
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl & Tezcatlipoca
Series: Más... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Más de un camino...

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: 
> 
> Onyx Equinox es un gran show, con una gran idea, una fuente inagotable de ideas que hasta el momento se ha mantenido respetuoso con la cultura en la cual se basa tomándose libertades, libertades que nos han traído aquí.
> 
> El fic contiene algo contenido extra de mitología, muy mínima y pegado al canon de la serie, como la mención del Primer Sol que aunque no se dice en la serie en los mitos fue Tezcatlipoca.
> 
> Gracias a los hermosos fanarts de Tai (https://twitter.com/taiyaridraws ) y a todos aquellos que se animen a leer.

**Más de un camino...**

Tezcatlipoca conocía el corazón de los hombres como conocía cada palmo del cielo sobre las cabezas de los mismos. Había estado allí cuando dieron el primer respiro, iluminó para ellos el cielo; luego fue derribado y, por consenso general de los dioses, se transformó en el jaguar que guio a todas las bestias para devorar a su creación, dejando sólo los preciosos huesos para empezar de nuevo.

Él los conocía bien.

Fueron hechos con su sangre y sacrificio, por eso, Tezcatlipoca reconocía el corazón de un guerrero, un corazón digno, cuando lo veía y, aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta — primero se arrancaría la lengua que estar de acuerdo con Quetzalcóatl en esto—, el humano que el otro había elegido era interesante, pero peligroso.

Peligro. 

Fue eso lo que le hizo retroceder, abandonando la idea de tomar el poder frente a él y, por un momento, la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Quetzalcóatl, la misma de un cazador al ser sorprendido por la presa, pero, al siguiente instante, ojos como el oro se iluminaron con sorna. —¿Qué ocurre? Has ganado la apuesta, reclama lo que es tuyo por derecho. 

Tezcatlipoca conocía los corazones humanos, así como también los de otros dioses; todos, menos el de éste frente a él, pero de esta serpiente en especial conocía su astucia que rivalizaba con la propia.

Peligro, murmuraba el jaguar dentro de él, y ahora veía la trampa, aunque no la extensión de la misma ni razón verdadera de ser la presa.

—Y tú has olvidado quién soy. —Le respondió, apartando la vista y luchando contra el hambre. La sequía había llegado a todos y él también sentía sus efectos, por eso, la tentación de tomar lo que ofrecía Quetzalcóatl era enorme. Enfocó su voluntad en otra cosa. Sus ojos encontraron lo que ocupaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Mictecacíhuatl. 

Ella había causado demasiado daño. 

Ella, que por consejo de Quetzalcóatl a Mictlantecuhtli fue elegida como reina. Porque era justo que una humana cuidara de los huesos de los suyos.

¿No le había advertido a Mictlantecuhtli que la lanzara al vacío?.  
  
Después de todo, las redes que tejía Quetzalcóatl eran más complejas que los patrones en las telas de Xochiquetzal y cualquier consejo dado sin pedir era un nudo en la red del dios.

Su ceño se frunció. 

¿Qué tan amplia era esta trampa?

¿Qué tan compleja?

Pero cualquier otro pensamiento fue detenido por la repentina reaparición de Yaotl.

Una indignación diferente ardió en su pecho, agitando su humor horriblemente.

Después de Yaotl, los buenos hombres comenzaron a escasear. Como el precioso jade, se volvieron esquivos y, de todas las traiciones, está mordía aún más porque el corazón de Yaotl se había alejado de él.

—Tú… — siseó, aplastando con su voluntad al traidor sin darle tiempo a pronunciar una palabra de defensa. —¡Te repudio y maldigo, Yáotl! —lenta y dolorosamente, fue separando su poder de aquel cuerpo hasta dejar sólo un jaguar negro en su nombre, para que recordara siempre lo que nunca volvería a ser—¡Atrapado en esta forma! deambulando por la tierra, esquivando a la muerte sin que ella pueda tocarte, sin que sientas el alivio del olvido. Ve ahora con tu nuevo señor, veremos qué tan leal le puedes ser.

Lo envió lejos en dirección al campeón de Quetzalcóatl; roto el lazo entre ellos dejando una esquirla de amargura, por un momento sólo se escuchó su respiración agitada, momento en el cual los pensamientos fueron tomando orden y claridad, fijándose en la diosa de nuevo, quien lucía más aburrida que nada.

Una máscara claro.

Tezcatlipoca conocía bien el corazón traicionero de Mictecacíhuatl.

—Te he visto asesinar a tu rey, Mictecacíhuatl. No eres digna del título de reina, si tanto amas a la superficie, quédate en ella… 

—Tezcatlipoca —Quetzalcóatl llamó, un toque de advertencia en la voz, una mano cerrada sobre su brazo, pero era inútil, así como tarde. Su poder se acumuló alrededor de la entrada materializando el muro de obsidiana y sellando la entrada a la reina—¿Qué has hecho?.

—No eres el único que sabe jugar, Quetzalcóatl. 

Sus miradas se encontraron, intensas como no lo habían sido en los últimos dos soles, pero, irritado por haber caído en la trampa, se desvaneció en el viento. 

Que Quetzalcóatl arreglara su propio desastre, él tenía una sequía que terminar, de una forma o de otra.

* * *

Lentamente, Quetzalcóatl cerró su puño vacío: El viento negro había escapado entre sus dedos.

La presa huyó.

Decepción con algo más se mezcló en su paladar, pero no le daría nombre en este momento, no bajo la atenta mirada de Mictecacíhuatl, quien había resultado más peligrosa que servicial.

Bueno, le ocurría hasta al mejor cazador, su corazón al parecer no estaba libre del exceso de orgullo.

Tezcatlipoca tenía este efecto en él.

Ésta falta de control.

Había confiado que el hambre volviera errático al dios jaguar, que lo domesticara para él al punto de poder doblegarlo a su voluntad y guiarlo por la senda que necesitaba.

Un error.

Tezcatlipoca había tomado el camino que, aunque previsto, creyó improbable, ahora el nuevo juego exigía también un nuevo plan. 

Sobre ellos escuchó la canción de Neli, un llanto de zozobra que le hizo sentirse ligeramente apenado por la doncella, pero lo que ella no sabía es que había más de una forma de llevar al frenesí a Tezcatlipoca y más de una forma de cambiar el destino del Quinto Sol.


End file.
